Repentino
by yageni
Summary: Fue tan repentino que no supo qué hacer. Decir que le agarró de sorpresa ayudaba a justificar que se dejase llevar, pero ¿hasta qué punto eso era una excusa y donde empezaba la verdad? ZoroxUssop *BL*


Oda Eichiro es el verdadero y autentico héroe detrás de One Piece, yo solo soy una enfermita de la mente que prefiere gastar su tiempo en esto en lugar de hacer su trabajo. =P Y no, no hago dinero de esto, no sean tontos, solo es Fanfiction.

Lean y comenten, que si hay una razón por la cual un fandom se muere es por todos los ortivas que no dejan ni un maldito "Conti Please"

* * *

><p>El cielo sobre ese Calm Belt que cruzaban estaba hermoso y límpido, un día cálido y soleado. Pero con su preocupación actual no podía darle la debida atención.<p>

Fue tan repentino que no supo qué hacer. Decirse a sí mismo que le agarró de sorpresa, totalmente desprevenido ayudaría a justificar que luego se dejara llevar, pero ¿hasta qué punto eso era una excusa y donde empezaba la verdad?

Y es que no había nada que le ayudara a defender su ahora tambaleante esquema. ¿Por qué había cedido? Cierto era que Zoro definitiva y absolutamente no le había dado opciones, ni le había dejado mucho espacio para decir nada, pero eso no alcanzaba. A su herido orgullo no le era suficiente y menos que menos a su conciencia. ¿Por qué no le paró? Verdad es que la diferencia entre sus fuerzas era aún enorme, pero si al menos se hubiera resistido, su compañero se habría detenido. En cambio se dejó hacer complaciente. Peor, y esto no se lo podía perdonar, le había correspondido.

Sentado en el puesto de vigía Usopp se quitó el sombrero y volvió a armarse la coleta porque ya estaba demasiado suelta. Suspiró, cansando de darle vueltas a ese asunto en su atribulada mente.

Había sido muy placentero, demasiado.

Ahora cada que se cruzaban, su mente le hacía jugarretas, le traía esos recuerdos inoportunos que amenazaban con tirar todo al cuerno. Se suponía que iba a volver a su pueblo natal y casarse con Kaya pero ahora no sabía si podría.

Roronoa se comportaba como siempre, aunque a veces le dedicaba largas miradas con su único ojo. Miradas que le inquietaban, y a la vez le hacían sentir que su nakama se preocupaba por él. Pero quizás solo quería encontrar la oportunidad para volver a hacerlo.

—Usopp.

—¡Eeek! —chilló el tirador, volviendo por un instante a esa actitud suya de asustarse por todo—¿No sabes que es de mala educación sobresaltar así a la gente?—reprochó tratando de mantener la calma y una actitud despreocupada, pero eso se fue al cuerno cuando vio el gesto en el otro, ¿estaba preocupado, no era sólo su imaginación?—¿Qué pasa Zoro?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —cerró el poco espacio que les separaba con unos pocos pasos—. Estás actuando extraño desde la noche aquella.

Las pupilas del moreno se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, no sólo por lo que había escuchado, esa cercanía le ponía nervioso. Su corazón se aceleraba tanto que creía que le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco.

El espadachín notó la incomodidad del otro y retrocedió. Pero ese único ojo seguía fijo sobre su persona, examinándolo.

Un silencio extraño se instaló entre ambos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y el sombrero del capitán asomó. Y el resto de él también.

—Hola chicos. ¿Qué hacen? —Se acercó hasta donde estaban y se asomó a la ventana para ver si acaso el motivo de esa atípica reunión estaba afuera.

—Conversábamos sobre la homosexualidad — comentó en tono de broma Roronoa.

Usopp palideció. La boca le quedó colgando, abierta en una O sin pronunciar.

Pero Luffy se lo tomó muy enserio. Pese a que ninguno de los dos le dio vela en el entierro.

—Bueno, —se rascó distraídamente la cicatriz del pecho —Yo una vez tuve sexo con un chico, en un pueblo, de hecho fue mi primera vez. Usaba unas gafas que le quedaban muy bien, y tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro... —el capitán parecía que iba a empezar a babear a causa de sus recuerdos.

La mandíbula del tirador no tocó el piso, de hecho se estrelló contra el mismo. Zoro también estaba sorprendido, pero se recuperó más rápido.

—La vida es como un balde de almejas ¿no? Hay que probarlas todas — de pronto se detuvo pensativo— ¿o era lamerlas? No me acuerdo. —se encogió de hombros.

El espadachín del barco estalló en carcajadas. A las que el despreocupado Luffy se unió, sin entender el por qué, mientras que Usopp caminaba veloz rumbo a la salida. Todo eso era muy chocante para su gusto.

Pero su huida se vio detenida por Franky, que subía atraído por las risas.

—Oi. ¿Qué hacen hermanos?

—¡Hablamos de sexo gay! — festejó el capitán, como si hubiera algo por lo que festejar. Más extraña fue la reacción del carpintero, que hizo su pose y exclamó: —¡Super!

El moreno sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la columna, algo terrible iba a suceder. Pero Zoro y Luffy claro, parecían estar divirtiéndose muchísimo, al igual que Franky.

—Recuerdo una vez en que desperté de una terrible resaca de la clase que te da después de una súper fiesta —la risa de Brook se oyó a lo lejos, y Usopp tembló un poco más. ¿Acaso iban a terminar todos reunidos ahí?

—En una súper cama, en medio de un tipo enorme y su novia. — El enorme carpintero se frotó la frente y sonrió —al principio no recordaba nada, pero de a poco flashes de lo que pasó me fueron llegando —hizo una pausa —al parecer me acosté con los dos —terminó de contar con una mano haciéndole pantalla en los labios como si contara un secreto.

Para ese momento la risa de Brook llegó clara y nítida.

Apenas el esqueleto franqueó la puerta Usopp trató se salir, sólo para descubrir que quién quería entrar ahora era Sanji.

—¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? —el cocinero traía una bandeja con bocadillos—¿Acaso quieren almorzar aquí? Les estuve llamando y no me escuchaban.

—Perdón hermano cocinero— Franky hizo otra de sus poses —. Estábamos hablando y no te escuchamos.

—¿Y de qué mierda hablaban?

—¡Hablábamos de sexo gay! —exclamó Luffy otra vez, y aprovechando la repentina perplejidad del cocinero robó la comida en la bandeja.

La risa de Brook se dejó escuchar clarita, todos le vieron sacar su violín y ponerse a tocar.

—Una vez le hice el amor, a un Drácula con tacones —canturreó feliz —Ahora ya no llora, ella ya no llora, presa en libertad —dejó de cantar y agregó—: Solo tengo hasta ahí— y de inmediato su risa y la del capitán sonaron por todo el espacio.

—¡Imbéciles! —exclamó el rubio, golpeándoles en sus huecas cabezas a ambos—No es gracioso —dejó la bandeja vacía en el piso y se prendió un cigarrillo —. Si dos tíos deciden tener sexo es algo que no me importa, pero que se vistan de mujer es algo imperdonable —parecía que los recuerdos de la isla de los okamas seguían atormentándole.

—¿Nunca lo hiciste con alguien del Baratie? —preguntó de golpe Luffy, dedo índice hurgando en la nariz. El golpe de Sanji no se hizo esperar.

—Claro que no cerebro de goma, mi amor es solo para las damas—sopló el humo del cigarro en la cara del chico que tosió casi de inmediato—. Aunque sí lamento decir que me cruce con algún que otro episodio desagradable en algún rincón oscuro del depósito del restaurante— un escalofrío recorrió su espalda—. No me malentiendan, si quieren tener sexo entre ustedes, está bien, sólo no me incluyan.

—¿Eso significa que somos tres contra tres? —preguntó Brook, no sin antes dejar oír su risa.

—¿A quiénes tres te refieres? —quiso saber Roronoa, que había observado la aparición del cocinero y todo su discurso sin intervenir.

—¡Anda Zoro, yo sé que tú eres de mi equipo!— el muchacho del sombrero de paja le hecho porras.

—Tú sabes que sí capitán —su primer nakama le sonrió de costado, sobrador.

—¡Yahoooo! —festejó el chico mientras Brook reía con esa típica facilidad suya para la carcajada y Franky hacia otro de sus bailes.

—Y tú, Usopp ¿en qué equipo estás? —quiso saber Sanji, fumando su cigarro—Solo por curiosidad.

El tirador sintió que le agarraban de sorpresa, es que era demasiada información para procesar. ¿Significaba esto que casi todos a bordo habían tenido relaciones con alguien de su propio sexo? Claramente, pero él aun no cabía en sí. El mundo se le había puesto patas para arriba en apenas unos días, unas horas…

—Perdón, ¿pero en que clases de grupos nos estamos dividiendo hoy? —fingió ignorancia para poder escaparle a esa pregunta, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Es que eso de los equipos era algo que se daba muchas veces como consecuencia de sus charlas "de hombres". Siempre se desarrollaba en un ambiente de camaradería, con bromas y en situaciones que a diferencia de ahora, no le hacían sentirse incómodo. Usopp recordaba un poco más, un poco menos, las divisiones de los equipos anteriores "Larga o gruesa" "Amargo o dulce", "pelo en pecho o lampiño", "bragas blancas o de colores" y un largo etcétera, la mayoría de las veces eran tonteras pero por esta vez quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

—¿Qué pasa, están armando un equipo? ¿Y cómo se llama esta vez? —Chopper apareció justo a tiempo para hacer que el grupo de los varones estuviera completo.

Todos se miraron entre sí y parecieron dudar. Chopper era el más pequeño y quizás no sabía de esas cosas. ¿Sería correcto corromper su joven mente con esas "perversiones"?

—Chopper ¿tú sabes que los animales suelen copular únicamente en época de reproducción? —Solo dios sabe de dónde rayos había aparecido Robin y al verla de golpe tras de sí Usopp casi muere de un patatús. Ignorando la reacción del tirador y ante el asentimiento del renito la mujer siguió—A veces, el acto de la copula se da entre machos o hembras de algunas especies, sin fines reproductivos. De eso hablaban ¿verdad chicos?

—Robin-chawn es tan linda cuando habla de degeneraciones.

—No son degeneraciones, ustedes son los enfermos pervertidos—acotó Nami, dándole a sus nakama una de sus miradas de muerte— ¡¿Por qué diablos no está nadie en el comedor? Hace horas que espero— exageró, furibunda.

Nadie le dio una respuesta a la navegante, claramente era mejor volver a sus lugares que morir tratando de explicarle algo que en realidad no le interesaba.

El almuerzo ruidoso como siempre tuvo esa vez una peculiaridad.

—Oye, Robin. ¿Cómo hacen las chicas para tener sexo entre sí? — preguntó Luffy tras haber tragado la comida, para luego llenarse el buche otra vez.

—Imbécil, no le preguntes eso a una dama —la patada de Sanji no se hizo esperar.

—Está bien cocinero-san —a la arqueóloga le gustaba despejar las dudas del chico de goma—, la curiosidad siempre es buena.

—Entonces ¿puedo ver tus bragas?—inquirió oportuno el esqueleto, dejando escuchar su risa. Y el pie de Sanji hizo de su calavera su blanco.

—Cuando dos mujeres se aman —empezó a relatar la mujer, una vez que Brook recibiera su merecido.

—Permiso —Nami se levantó de la mesa, tenía un gesto extraño en la cara, como si estuviera molesta por algo. La morena le miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

—Nami-swan— el rubio se desesperó al ver que la pelirroja se iba sin terminar su plato—¿Quieres postre? Te lo acercaré a tu reposera — el bailecito del fideo acompañaba sus palabras.

—Gracias Sanji-kun—la navegante les dejó y Robin empezó a responder la primera de las muchas preguntas de su capitán.

Usopp escuchó con mucho interés. No era ignorante, ya sabía muchas de esas cosas pero le llamaba mucho la atención la soltura de la arqueóloga. ¿Podría ser que quizás tenía información de primera mano? Después de todo Robin era muy reservada, no le conocían amoríos, pero eso no significaba que no los tuviera… y Nami se había ido muy enojada, y sin razón aparente. Se habría quedado atando cabos pero algo le sacó de sus cavilaciones:

—Bragas con bragas, bóxers con zungas, calzones de encaje, pantimedias de colores…

—El hilo dental le apretaba los cojones—agregó Luffy sumándose a la extrañísima canción del esqueleto— y del corpiño se le escapaba el relleno… —con un aún más extraño repertorio.

—Quiero colaless y culotes— ahora Franky había sacado su guitarra rosa — Bikinis y trikinis.

Sin preocuparse por quedar como un pervertido, Chopper se sumó a las canciones de sus amigos, haciendo palmas y riendo.

Una tripulación de locos, eso era aquello. Al tirador no le sorprendería si un día le dijeran que la palabra mugiwara con el tiempo se había vuelto sinónimo de locura. A ese paso mucho no les faltaba.

Zoro dejó de prestar atención a los chicos y le miró. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación, pero su cara también le decía que aun no olvidaba esa conversación que les había quedado a la mitad.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Tragó saliva y con un nervioso cabeceo le señaló la puerta a su nakama.

Nadie pareció reparar en que Usopp y Zoro salían de la cocina rumbo a la biblioteca.

El breve trayecto fue hecho en un silencio raro. Ni desagradable ni tampoco lo contrario. Solo raro.

Apenas la puerta se cerró el moreno pudo sentir la mano de su nakama en su hombro, tirando de él para que se diera vuelta.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue sentir la boca del espadachín contra la suya. Azorado, trató de pensar qué era lo que deseaba hacer. El nudo en su estomago no cedía, pero él se obligó a calmarse. Cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso. Enredó las manos en su espalda, sintiendo no sin placer la contextura firme y fibrosa de su nakama. Los dedos de este metiéndose entre su cabello le erizaron la piel, dejándosela como de gallina. El beso se rompió y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el único ojo de Zoro observando sus facciones con detenimiento.

—Yo nunca—se atragantó con las palabras— es decir hasta la otra vez, nunca…—intentó explicar Usopp, todo aquello le resultaba tan nuevo y sumamente insólito.

Zoro se encogió de hombros. No le molestaba. No tenía prisa alguna porque aquello se repitiera, puesto que no esperaba llegar a ningún lado, solo disfrutar del momento si este se daba.

El tirador creyó comprender lo que su compañero le decía con ese silencio y con ese beso. Y se alegró mucho de estar en esa tripulación de locos, que hacía que de repente todo tu mundo cambiara de rumbo, sin siquiera proponérselo.

* * *

><p>—<p>

Si llegaron hasta acá, comenten, no sean FORROS/AS!


End file.
